


Temporary Perfection

by Missy



Category: Army of Darkness (1992), Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Double Drabble, F/M, Humor, Weddings, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was perfect for exactly two minutes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> written for comment_fic

Everything was perfect, for exactly two minutes. The cake stood waiting, the crystal champagne flutes glistening, every treat prepared and ready to be shared.

The bride’s dress was flawless, and the groom…didn’t look too bad for a guy with a metal hand. They were happy and ready and willing to go.

Of course, his Crazy Uncle Harold tried to sell them a time share. And her mother was a thousand years old (literally) and kept complaining about the cut of her daughter’s gown. And then there was the priest’s negativity.

And then everyone turned into Deadites, except for the two of them.

There was nothing like slaying the undead beside your beloved to bond you for life.


End file.
